Hikari no Yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 3
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Ya nos acercamos a la recta final. Brick y sus hermanos están a sólo pocos mundos de encontrar el "Lago de los recuerdos". Nuevos aliados entraran en escena, poderosos enemigos les harán frente; y una devastadora verdad cambiará el rumbo de su aventura. Podrán los tres rowdyruff boys sobreponerse a estos eventos y restaurar todo a su correcto orden?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer este fic les recomiendo que lean Hikari no yami! season 2**

**Tema de entrada/Opening**

**Highschool of the Dead op. theme by ****Kishida Kyoudan and The Akeboshi Rockets**

**(Inicio de la canción)**

_Rápidamente se encienden tres luces (roja, azul y verde) sobre los desvestidos cuerpos de Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, respectivamente, quienes sonreían con sus ojos cerrados. _

_Luego nos encontramos en la calle de una ciudad donde vemos a Brick (con un uniforme de secundaria: chaqueta negra, camisa blanca que llevaba desarreglada del lado derecho, corbata roja, pantalones negros y un par de uwabakis con suelas rojas) y a Dusan (con el mismo uniforme, pero con corbata verde neón y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color). _

_El segundo escenario que se nos presenta es una banca de un parque donde vemos a Boomer (con su uniforme; corbata azul celeste y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color) tomando una gaseosa. A su lado estaba Jaleb (con su uniforme; corbata rubí y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color)._

_El tercer escenario que se muestra es una pared con un gran graffiti, el cual fue pintado con aerosol por Butch (con su uniforme; corbata verde y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color pero sin chaqueta negra) y Ryohei (con su uniforme; corbata morada y ubawakis con suelas del mismo color)._

_En el cuarto, y último escenario, nos encontramos en una sala de arcade donde Jaden (con su uniforme de corbata roja) hablaba alegremente con Yuma (con su uniforme de corbata azul oscura) y Fey (con su uniforme de corbata negra). Sin percatarse de la presencia de un maltrecho Sync (con uniforme desgarrado) en la parte más solitaria de la tienda. Inmediatamente la imagen cambia al titulo del fanfic que poco a poco aparece acompañado por luces intermitentes. _

**Yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de**

_Brick (con su uniforme de secundaria) y Momoko (con su vestimenta usual) están admirando un árbol de cerezos del instituto, hasta que ella decide irse; dejándolo solo (él se percata de esto). Luego vemos a Boomer (con su uniforme) mirando los empañados vidrios del salón por la nieve hasta que el rubio da un triste suspiro…_

**Gareki no you ni tsumi kasanaru**

_En ese momento, el reflejo de Miyako (con su vestimenta usual) pasa por el espejo pero desaparece al instante. Inmediatamente, el rubio se exaltó por su presencia que no notó sino hasta después que se fue. Después, vemos a Butch (con su uniforme completo) en el auditorio vació de la secundaria; admirando su interior…_

**Kono kanshou wa doko e yuku?**

_En ese instante, la figura de Kaoru (con su vestimenta usual) pasa justo a su lado lentamente. Butch se percata de lo que paso y sonríe levemente para luego articular con su boca __**doko e **__una vez que ella lo dejo solo. Repentinamente varias fotografías son lanzadas al aire…_

**Tsuieta kibou kangae akai ame wo harai hashitta muchuu ni**

_En una habitación completamente oscura, donde la única luz provenía de la pantalla de una laptop, vemos a Fey (con su uniforme) trabajando de forma desesperada con miles de fotos a su alrededor. La imagen pronto cambia al patio de la secundaria donde un inseguro Jaden (con su uniforme) y Jubel le daban la espalda a un ansioso Yuma (con su uniforme) y a Astral quienes estaban a unos metros de ellos (también de espaldas a ellos). Por último, en la azotea de la secundaria vemos a Dusan, Jaleb (sentado en el barandal) y a Ryohei (los tres con sus uniformes) admirando el cielo, pero sólo Dusan observa la palma de su mano que luego convierte en un puño. _

**Kuzureta kanjou wo no hate ni**

_Cae la noche en el instituto y las cosas se vuelven más movidas; esta vez vemos a los nueve jóvenes (con sus vestimentas normales y uniformes negros) corriendo hacia lo que parecían ser sincorazones que iban hacia ellos. _

**Nani o miru? Nani ga aru?**  
**Mada shiranai**

_Fey (equipado con su keshin armed), Jaden y Yuma son los primeros del grupo en enfrentarse contra los sincorazones, derrotándolos sin muchos contratiempos para luego seguir con su camino. Cuando de repente la escena es consumida por fuego… _

**Hakanai subete no mirai wa**

_Ésta pronto cambia a Jaleb derrotando a unos nobodies con su aliento de fuego gracias a su __**Djinn Equip**__, el cual le permitía tener los mismos atributos que un dragón. Detrás de él, Dusan usó sus rayos ectoplasmicos para ayudarlo al igual que Ryhoei, quien usó sus shurikens para acabar con los enemigos restantes. _

**Tada mugon ni me no mae ni**  
**Hirogari tsuzuketa**

_Vemos a Butch luchando dificultosamente contra Herkel, seguido por Boomer que usó una combinación de sus poderes de hielo y trueno para luego darle paso a su hermano Brick quien ya estaba preparado para cortar a su enemigo con su llave espada._

**(Final de la canción**)

_Aparece la imagen de las powerpunk girls z listas para luchar, seguida por otra con un malicioso Zein acompañado por varias personas; luego una tercera imagen con un grupo de sacerdotes con túnicas negras y una enorme sombra no humana detrás de ellos; y la última termina siendo un enorme lago mágico oculto en una oscura ciénaga. Concluye con una pequeña escena donde Brick (con su uniforme) regresa a la realidad y velozmente se aleja del árbol de cerezos._

* * *

Cáp. 1-Revelación impactante

-Palabras como _depravación_ o _perversión_ eran las únicas que podían describir la situación actual. Justo allí, en un pequeño charco, las imágenes de los tres hermanos y sus dos acompañantes eran reflejadas. La persona detrás de este horrible acto no era humana, ni joven, ni tampoco de estatura común. Con sus grandes, largas y peludas manos cubrió su boca para no toser en el aire.

-"Ya vienen…" murmuro con una voz grave y desvanecida la gigante sombra que los observaba.

-El escenario pronto cambió a una alegre zona pesquera de un pequeño pueblo, donde pescadores y vendedores vendían sus productos frescos a toda la feliz clientela que caminaba por el concurrido lugar. Sin embargo, y para suerte de nuestros héroes, su lugar de llegada en ese pequeño distrito fue un escondido y solitario callejón al cual nadie le prestaba atención. Fue un golpe de suerte, considerando que aparecer de la nada por arte de magia pudo haber causado un revuelto.

-"Hmmmmm" decía Brick mientras admiraba todo a su alrededor como si algo del lugar hubiera activado su memoria.

-"Algo en este mundo me parece familiar, como si lo hubiera leído en un libro" se preguntaba el rowdyruff boy pensativo, sin percatarse de algo importante…

-"¡Wow Brick mira cómo cambiamos!" decía Boomer impresionado mientras veía su nueva apariencia al igual que hacían Butch, Jaden y Fey, lo que llamó la curiosidad del chico de rojo quien hizo lo mismo.

_-Brick tenía un chaleco rojo manga larga con franjas negras que se extendían por el centro y cuello alto de la prenda, pantalones cortos negros, largas medias blancas y zapatos árabes negros. Su cabello había dejado de ser anaranjado, ahora era marrón con una larga cola de caballo (la cual se mantenía gracias a un listón negro atado a ésta) y su gorra roja y negra ahora era una bandana que portaba los mismos colores de ésta. Sin mencionar que en sus oídos llevaba unos elegantes aretes de rubí._

_-Boomer tenía el mismo estilo de vestimenta que su hermano, con la diferencia de que su chaleco manga larga era color azul celeste. Su cabello había dejado de ser rubio, ahora era color mostaza desordenado con la mayoría de sus mechones peinados hacia los lados (de manera que, ninguno de los mechones rebeldes, cayeran sobre su frente). A diferencia del rowdy anterior, los distinguidos aretes del joven eran de zafiro._

_-Butch también llevaba la misma ropa que sus hermanos, sólo que su chaqueta manga larga era verde oscuro. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo tono azul oscuro, con la diferencia de que ya no tenía su pequeña cola de caballo; ahora su pelo era mucho más largo (tanto que dos mechones caían sobre sus hombros). Sus refinados aretes eran de jade y no de rubí o zafiro._

_-En cuanto a Jaden, tenía una camisa roja sin mangas con cuello negro, pantalones negros y zapatos árabes del mismo color (sin medias). Mientras que Fey tenía una camisa anaranjada (con mangas), pantalones negros y zapatos árabes del mismo color (con medias blancas)._

-"Vaya…" murmuro Brick con cierta incomodidad luego de detallar su vestimenta con cuidado. "Creo que sobresalimos un poco ¿no creen?" le pregunto a sus hermanos algo avergonzado.

-"Tú lo has dicho" respondió Butch con cierto desagrado mientras observaba cuidadosamente sus largos mechones en sus manos. "No me gusta tener el cabello tan largo" señaló con cierto disgusto.

-"No lo sé hermano" dijo Boomer con cierta picardía mientras levantaba a Hayate del suelo para ponerlo sobre su cabeza. "Pienso que te ves bien de esa forma".

-"¡Cá-cállate!" replico el rowdyruff boy verde ruborizado ya que lo que menos quería era que lo vieran como una chica.

-"Este lugar…" comenzó a decir Fey, quien ahora estaba al lado de Brick. "Tiene cierto parecido con una ciudad arábica del pasado" comentó sorprendido.

-"¿Arábica?" le pregunto Brick confundido.

-"Si" asintió el chico de cabello verde serio. "De donde veni…¡Digo, vengo! Existe todo un continente igual a este mundo, sólo que mucho más avanzado" señaló, usando nuevamente su tono grave; como si tratara de pensar detalladamente lo que acababa de pasar. En base a esto, Brick trató de sacar sus propias conclusiones con respecto a su llegada a este mundo que, según Fey, existía en el mundo de donde venía.

-"¿Quieres decir que…hicimos un viaje en el tiempo?" le pregunto muy curioso.

-"Es probable" respondió él y guardó silencio por unos minutos, oportunidad que aprovechó Brick para meditar un poco por su cuenta.

-"Si es así, entonces por qué yo también lo recuerdo…cómo si lo hubiera leído en alguna parte…" pensaba detalladamente, ignorando la voz de Jaden que lo llamaba con desesperación.

-"¡Brick, un poco de ayuda!" exclamo, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que rápidamente se dieron la vuelta, sólo para ver al joven de cabello marrón reteniendo a un enojado chico de cabello azul oscuro que quería golpear a su risueño hermano de cabello mostaza.

-"Muy bien ustedes dos dejen de…" pero antes de que pudiera detenerlos, un alboroto afuera del callejón llamó la atención del grupo.

-Cuando el quinteto decidió dar un vistazo, estuvo casi a primera fila del problema. Al parecer unos jóvenes mayores de apariencia no muy amigable estaban molestando a un joven de su edad; de cabello verde muy oscuro (parecía negro a simple vista, pero no lo era), curiosos ojos bicolor (iris roja con pupila negra), camisa china color rubí, pantalones cortos negros y zapatos árabes del mismo color (sin medias).

-"¡Miren chicos es Jaleb!" exclamo el sujeto de cabello rubio mientras sus seguidores cercaban al joven.

-"¿Y cómo estuvo el trabajo de cargador hoy?" añadió en un tono sarcástico mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-"¡Chicos, chicos por favor!" respondió el joven de forma elocuente mientras retrocedía con ambos brazos en alto.

-"Hoy realmente no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejamos para mañana? Vamos Dayyan, ya he tenido suficientes problemas con el jefe como para agregar peleas en horas del trabajo".

-"¡Prepárate para conocer a mi puño Lau!" exclamo el rubio muy animado al mismo tiempo que alzaba su brazo en alto, sin imaginarse que ese día su rostro conocería el pie de Brick.

-Sin habérselo esperado, Dayyan recibió una fuerte patada por parte del rowdyruff boy rojo justo en el mentón. La fuerza y velocidad a la que el chico de cabello naranja iba, fue suficiente como para mandar al rubio contra unos barriles llenos de pescado descompuesto; lo que provocó las burlas de todos alrededor.

-"¿Qué te parece si mejor conoces mi pie?" pregunto Brick con cierta ironía y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Satisfecho por lo que había hecho, miró a Jaleb quien le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"¡Grhgrh! ¡Déjame ir idiota!" reclamaba uno de los seguidores de Dayyan, él cual estaba siendo retenido por los brazos con completa facilidad por Butch.

-"Honestamente Brick…" comenzó a decir el rowdyruff boy verde en tono desanimado.

-"¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO!" grito el joven. Sin imaginarse que el chico de cabello azul iba a enojarse aún más con aquella persona hasta el punto de emplear más fuerza en su agarre hasta obligarlo a que cayera a sus pies en derrota.

-"Como estaba diciendo, Brick, ¿era necesario todo esto por unos debiluchos como estos?" le pregunto Butch.

-"Y lo dice el que tenía el record del más buscapleitos en la escuela" respondió su hermano con cierta ironía en su rostro, lo que hizo que el rowdy verde desviara su mirada avergonzada.

-"Además mira a Boomer por ejemplo, él se está divirtiendo a lo grande" señaló con cierta satisfacción.

-"¡Deja de moverte!" le reclamo el tercer y último seguidor de Dayyan trataba de golpear a un ágil Boomer que esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaban.

-"¡Jajajaja!" reía el rowdyruff boy azul alegre mientras se movía de un lado a otro. "Necesitas ser más rápido si quieres hacerme daño" le sugirió muy sonriente a su atacante, esperando a que se enojara con él aún más; lo cual sucedió. No obstante, el chico de cabello mostaza ya estaba preparado para su reacción y simplemente se movió a un lado para luego hacerlo tropezar con su pie.

-Cuando Dayyan y sus seguidores se vieron abrumados por la fuerza y habilidades de los tres hermanos (más las burlas de la gente a su alrededor), decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse antes de que lo poco que les quedaba de orgullo fuera aplastado, oportunidad que aprovecharon los tres hermanos para alabarse entre ellos.

-"Brick y sus hermanos han mejorado mucho ¿no crees?" le pregunto Jaden con una cálida expresión a Fey quien le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"En verdad lo son" le respondió él mientras los observaba detalladamente desde lejos.

* * *

-Más tarde ese día, en un pequeño pero acogedor hogar, se encontraban los seis jóvenes sentados alrededor de una desgastada mesa que se encontraba sobre un piso de tatami.

-"¡Ustedes tres son realmente sorprendentes!" exclamo el joven de nombre Jaleb con una gran sonrisa, elogiando a los hermanos. "Dayyan lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse con ustedes. Tal vez hasta podamos hacerle una visita más tarde".

-"¡Seguro! No me importaría darle una lección o dos" respondió Brick de forma risueña mientras se autoproclamaba con una pose cool.

-"He-hermano…" murmuro Boomer un poco avergonzado por su actitud infantil.

-"No vinimos aquí a dar palizas" añadió Butch muy serio.

-"Jejeje, lo sé" rió Jaleb ya un poco más relajado. "Aún así se los agradezco, de por si ya me es difícil mantener este lugar con lo poco que gano como cargador en el puerto y el abuelo no ofrece mucho con su pequeña tienda de magia".

-"¿Tienes un abuelo?" pregunto Brick por curiosidad debido a la forma impersonal que usó el chico de los ojos negros para referirse a su familiar.

-"Así es" asintió con una sonrisa. "Se puede decir que los dos somos muy cercanos".

-"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" pregunto esta vez un curioso Boomer. En ese momento, Jaleb bajó un poco la mirada y sonrió forzadamente; señal de que trataba de demostrar fuerza ante ellos.

-"Ellos…murieron durante una guerra contra un país vecino" les explicó con cierta tristeza.

-"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Brick y Boomer con expresiones sobresaltadas al igual que los otros; sin imaginarse que el resto del relato se vería obligado a terminar más tarde, luego de que un curioso ruido sordo llamara la atención de los jóvenes. En el momento en que Jaleb terminó su explicación, de la nada, los cinco fueron amargamente recibidos por la imagen de Fey desmayado sobre la mesa.

-"¡Fey!" grito el rowdyruff boy rojo muy preocupado al mismo tiempo que veía al pobre chico de cabello verde claro con dificultad para respirar.

-Arriba, en la habitación de Jaleb, los jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de Fey, cuyo rostro enrojecido, alta temperatura corporal y dificultad para respirar sólo podían indicar una cosa…

-"No hay duda" dijo Jaden una vez que comparó su temperatura con la de aquel chico. "Tiene fiebre".

-"Que extraño" señaló Boomer algo sorprendido. "No parecía que Fey estuviera enfermo hace unas horas".

-"Esa es otra de las cosas que podemos agregar a la lista de excentricidades de Fey" le respondió Butch sarcásticamente y en voz baja de manera que Brick no lo escuchara.

-"Lo siento chicos" dijo Jaleb luego de que entrara a la habitación con dos pequeños sacos en sus manos. "Lo único que el abuelo tiene es té de hierbas" añadió con cierta decepción.

-"Esta bien Jaleb, eso servirá" asintió Brick con una sonrisa, agradecido por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el chico de ojos negros; quien le asintió de vuelta y los dejó para preparar el té.

-En el momento en que Jaleb se retiró, todos centraron sus miradas en el convaleciente Fey que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos. Algunos lo miraban con preocupación ya que no les gustaba verlo en ese estado. Otros todavía tenían sospechas en su contra y, como era de esperarse, difícilmente se mostraban afectados por su actual situación; pero sólo uno de ellos demostraría un acercamiento más profundo.

-"Por qué…" se preguntaba mentalmente Brick mientras miraba fijamente a aquel chico que se encontraba a su lado. "Por qué me siento tan apegado a Fey. Por qué siento este gracioso sentimiento en mí, como si estuviéramos más relacionados de lo que creo. A veces me gustaría…" pensaba al mismo tiempo que, inconscientemente, movía su mano hacía la de él para darle un apretón de confianza.

-"Me gustaría saber más de ti" murmuro con cierta calidez que ni él mismo se imaginaba podía demostrar. Pero lo que menos espero fue que Fey, en su inconsciencia, apretara la cálida mano de Brick, sorprendiendo al ahora exaltado rowdy.

-"Papá…" murmuro el chico de cabello verde con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, una intensa luz verde con la forma de su keshin conejo (R_obin_) colisionó con una luz rosada con forma de dinosaurio, creando así una clara imagen de un hombre y una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos. Este evento, obviamente, llamó el interés de todos (incluyendo Jaleb, quien jamás imaginó ser testigo de tal evento; aún si lo hacía a espaldas de nuestros héroes). Luego de que la imagen desapareciera, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Fey estaba comenzando a mejorar por si sólo.

-"¿Q-qué acaba de pasar?" titubeo Boomer pasmado. A su lado, su hermano Butch también estaba sin habla.

-"¿Acaso es humano?" admitió el rowdyuff boy verde estupefacto justo cuando Brick, rápidamente y a escondidas de los otros, se liberó del agarre de este misterioso joven, quien estaba empezando a recuperar la conciencia.

-"¿Q-que ocurre?" se pregunto el chico confundido y a la vez preocupado por las miradas espantadas de sus amigos.

-"Tú dinos, chico de las extrañas luces" respondió Butch de manera tajante; obviamente su posición no era la misma que los otros, quienes todavía trataban de entender lo que había ocurrido.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido. En respuesta, Boomer y Jaden le contaron todo; desde su repentino desmayó hasta la colisión de las luces, las cuales se imaginaban eran los dos poderes que Fey poseía. En ese momento, el pánico invadió al joven.

-"No…" murmuro casi sin aliento después de haber escuchado todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente a causa de su fiebre.

-"F-Fey" titubeo Brick en un intento por calmar al preocupado chico.

-"Váyanse…" susurro.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto el chico de cabello naranja ya que no logró escucharlo.

-"¡Necesito estar solo con Jaden!" exclamo, sobresaltando a todos los presentes; pero a la vez haciendo que las miradas de los hermanos se centraran en el ahora no tan inocente joven de cabello marrón.

-Minutos más tarde, en el piso de abajo, Boomer, Butch y Jaleb estaban alrededor de la mesa igual que hace unas horas. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos se sentía con ansias de hablar; después de todo tenían una situación entre manos.

-"Entonces… ¿los cinco son viajeros?" les pregunto un nervioso joven de cabello verde oscuro a los dos hermanos.

-"¿Lo viste todo no es así?" respondió el chico de cabello azul con cierta ironía y de brazos cruzados.

-"¡Co-cómo lo!" titubeo Jaleb pasmado.

-"Jeje, nuestro sensei nos hizo entrenar nuestros sentidos al máximo como medida de seguridad" rió Boomer algo avergonzado mientras acariciaba a Hayate en su regazo.

-"Además acabas de confirmarlo con tu declaración" añadió Butch con seriedad.

-"¡O-oh! Ustedes realmente que me superan en todos los sentidos" admitió el joven de cabello verde mientras rascaba su cabeza avergonzado. Pero aún si aquel joven hacía todo lo posible por aliviar la tensión, en las mentes de los dos hermanos todavía persistía la imagen de su hermano Brick, quien se encontraba acostado en la azotea bajo el caliente sol; meditando sobre cómo acercarse más a aquel chico misterioso.

-"_Algo me dice que esto no era parte de tu plan_" le dijo Jaden al melancólico joven. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Fey? Ahora si no creo que Brick y los otros nos vayan dejar tranquilos; de seguro pedirán todo tipo de explicaciones"

-"Lo sé" respondió él, interrumpiendo al chico de cabello marrón. "Pero no puedo decirles la verdad. No puedo decirle a mi papá que soy su hijo del futuro que vino al pasado".

* * *

**Hoooooola! :D Cómo se encuentran mis queridos seguidores? :) Yo estoy ansioso! XD Ansioso de poder presentarles, a inicios del 2014, la tercera temporada de la aventura de los tres hermanos y su largo viaje lleno de misterios, drama y aventura :) Podrán superar los nuevos obstáculos que se interpondrán en su camino? Sólo hay una forma de saberlo ;)**

**Preview:**

**Brick: ¿Una misión?**

**Fey: Para asegurarme que ustedes no mueran_  
_**

**Jaleb: Esto es malo, muy malo**

**Boomer: ¿Son así de peligrosos?**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "La nación de las sombras: Hatsu"**

**Butch: ¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese?! **


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2-La nación de las sombras: Hatsu

**Avisos: **

**1-Algunos de los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores de sus respectivos anime (ppgz-inazuma eleven go)**

**2-Leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**

Flashback (**hace varios días**)

_En el laboratorio principal de Tokio:_

Prof. Ken: Ya pasó el plazo de tiempo acordado y ninguno de los tres ha regresado

Todos: …

M: Brick…

Fey: Papá…

_Al terminó de la clase de biología:_

Estudiantes: ¡Fey! ¡Oye Fey! Todos vamos a casa de Masato a jugar videojuegos ¿quieres venir?

Fey: Lo siento chicos, tal vez en otra ocasión. Debo verme con mis primos en la fuente de soda

_Fuente de soda_

Sakurako: Aquí tienen, un especial para cuatro

Rena: Gracias Sakurako-san, ¿cuánto te debemos?

Sakurako: Esta bien Rena-chan, éste lo paga la casa.

Eiichi: ¿D-de verás?

Sakurako: Si, después de lo que las chicas me contaron es lo menos que Souichiro y yo podemos hacer por ustedes. En verdad lamento lo ocurrido

Jóvenes: …

Rena: …gracias, Sakurako-san

Sakurako: Con su permiso

Jirou: Tsk, como si comer helado realmente fuera a cambiar las cosas

Eiichi: Jirou-nii…

Rena: Que repliques tampoco. Ellos fueron quienes tomaron esa decisión sabiendo las consecuencias Jirou, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer

Jirou: Heh…en otras palabras quieres decir que estuvo bien que mandáramos a nuestros padres directo a la boca del lobo

Rena: ¿Disculpa?

Fey: Jirou ya detente

Eiichi: Nee-san por favor aquí no, todos nos están mirando

Rena y Jirou: …

Jirou: Lo siento…

Rena: Si…

Rena: La pregunta es: qué haremos ahora…

Eiichi: Papá…

Fey: …

_Casa de Fey_

Fey: ¡Ya llegue mamá!

M: Oh Fey, que bueno que llegaste. Hay alguien que quiere verte

Fey: ¿Quién?

Prof. Ken: Fey, hay algo que debes saber…

_Más tarde ese día_

Fey: ¡¿Ir al pasado?!

Prof. Ken: Si. Antes que Brick y tus tíos partieran, me sugirió esa opción en caso de que algo les ocurriera. Creo que a estas alturas ya debemos considerar usarla

Fey: Pero ¿por qué yo? , ¿Por qué no Rena? Ella es la más mayor y una elegida por la llave espada como mi papá

M: Tu padre te eligió a ti, Fey, porque confía en ti. Muy en el fondo, el sabía que nadie más que tú podría completar la misión sin ningún problema en caso de que la situación lo ameritara

Prof. Ken: Además, pensando lógicamente, tú eres el único de los cuatro que entra en las categorías requeridas. Las habilidades de Rena-chan son únicas e irremplazables, la ciudad la necesita. Jirou-kun es un poco impulsivo e irascible, no sabemos cómo reaccionara cuando se encuentre con la versión pasada de su padre, y Eiichi-kun es muy joven como para darle una misión tan importante

Fey: E-entiendo…

Prof. Ken: Claro que al final la decisión es tuya. No te enviaremos si no quieres, pero ni **Momoko** o yo iremos contra los deseos de tu padre

Fin del flashback (**actualidad**)

-De vuelta a la realidad, vemos que Jaden y Fey todavía seguían en la habitación, solos, después de lo ocurrido. La razón era que ambos jóvenes todavía estaban pensando en una explicación lógica, pero que a su vez no fuera lo suficientemente completa como para revelar información oculta.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?" se pregunto Fey preocupado. "No me gusta mentirle a los otros, pero no puedo decirle a papá y mis tíos de donde vengo y la razón por la que estoy aquí".

-Luego de haberlo escuchado, Jaden continuó pensando detenidamente sobre cómo podría ayudar a su amigo con su dificultosa situación, después de todo, él ya era parte de todo el asunto de Fey.

-"Pues…" dijo el joven de cabello marrón mientras rascaba su cabello. "Realmente no entiendo muy bien todo esto sobre el flujo del tiempo y la continuidad del tiempo y el espacio" admitió algo decepcionado.

-"Pero lo que si puedo decirte es esto" continuó con una expresión más segura. "Cuando esa aura de dinosaurio colisionó con la del conejo y se creó la imagen de esa familia, estaba muy borrosa" le confirmó al joven de cabello verde, quien no estaba al corriente sobre ese detalle.

-"Si yo no pude identificarla, dudo que Brick y sus hermanos hayan podido. Sólo tenemos que omitir el detalle que los padres y ese bebe eran, bueno, tú sabes, ustedes en el futuro" le sugirió.

-Al principio, Fey flaqueó un poco. Como lo había dicho antes, no le gustaba mentir, y menos a sus seres queridos, pero no tenía otra opción; el Prof. le había advertido lo que podría pasar si ciertos eventos en el pasado cambiaban, por eso tenía que ser lo más discreto posible y no hablar mucho sobre su vida.

-"Su-supongo que puedo intentarlo" respondió con un tono melancólico, luego miró a Jaden con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Jaden, por ayudarme y por haber mantenido el secreto" le dijo complacido.

-"Hey…" le respondió muy sonriente mientras hacía su pose de tomar una carta (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**) y le guiñaba su ojo izquierdo.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi futuro ahijado" bromeó el joven de cabello marrón con el fin de liberar un poco de tensión en Fey, lo cual logró. Pronto los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír entre ellos.

-Más tarde ese día, como colaboración para Jaleb por su hospitalidad, el grupo decidió ayudarlo en sus quehaceres del hogar. El joven árabe, con ciertos rasgos chinos, siempre tenía problemas con su abuelo ya que nunca tenía la casa ordenada para cuando él llegaba. La razón era simple, su trabajo como cargador en el puerto lo dejaba muy agotado como para ocuparse de la limpieza de su hogar. Sin embargo, eso nunca lo salvaba del regaño que recibía después.

-Mientras Fey y Jaden se encargaban de los cuartos, y Jaleb de sacudir los tapetes y limpiar la azotea, los tres hermanos estaban a cargo de ordenar el improvisado comedor y lavar los platos sucios.

-Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Fey les explicó lo ocurrido respecto a su fiebre y las luces. Al parecer, el hecho de que se hubiera enfermado repentinamente, se debía a que sus dos auras, literalmente, peleaban entre sí con el fin de someter a la otra. Su primera aura, representada por su keshin Robin, fue con la que nació; pero su segunda aura, representada por su apariencia Tyranno, fue inducida por un viejo enemigo de sus padres; de los cuales no entró en muchos detalles, ni tampoco en el bebe que la imagen reveló.

-"Así que estás conforme con lo que dijo" inició la conversación Butch mientras limpiaba la mesa. "¿No vas a preguntarle nada sobre esa familia que sus auras crearon?"

-"Hermano, creo que debemos dejar a Fey en paz. Ya nos dio las razones que queríamos por qué vamos a seguir insistiendo" sugirió Boomer con preocupación mientras limpiaba la entrada.

-No muy lejos de ellos, Brick escuchaba la discusión que sus hermanos estaban teniendo mientras lavaba los platos en un pequeño hueco lleno de agua, la cual trajo desde el río que recorría el pequeño pueblo.

-"No confió en él Boomer, siento que hay algo que nos está ocultando" le respondió de vuelta el rowdyruff boy verde.

-"¿Te calmaras si te digo que pienso hablar con él?" le pregunto Brick con voz seria mientras lavaba los trastes. Inmediatamente, los dos hermanos dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres y miraron al chico de cabello naranja sorprendidos.

-"Por supuesto que me parece extraño que no los mencionara, pero tampoco creare dudas respecto a él" continuaba mientras hacía su trabajo.

-"Sólo dame más tiempo Butch y te prometo que te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre él" le dijo, con la esperanza de que su hermano le pusiera un fin a todo el asunto de Fey.

-"Jo…parece que alguien se ha apegado mucho con cierta persona" se burló el chico de cabello azul oscuro sarcásticamente.

-"¡Hermano!" le replico Boomer algo enojado.

-"Y tú no sabes cuando cerrar la boca" le respondió Brick con el mismo tono sarcástico. "Ahora sigan limpiando que no tenemos todo el día".

-"¡Entendido!" respondió el rubio cómicamente mientras hacía un saludo militar.

-"Si-si…" dijo Butch con una pequeña sonrisa y pronto los tres continuaron con sus quehaceres entre bromas tontas y comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Ya de noche, en otro lugar, Dayyan y sus secuaces todavía estaban afligidos por la humillación que sufrieron por Brick y sus hermanos. Si antes eran conocidos como los reyes del lugar, con la demostración de hoy ya podían despedirse de esa reputación.

-"¡Maldición!" exclamo uno de los seguidores de Dayyan enojado. "¡Por culpa de esos chicos ahora somos el hazmerreír!"

-"Debemos vengarnos de ellos y de Jaleb también" sugirió el otro.

-"¿Y que sugieres idiota? ¡Esos tres son más fuertes que nosotros!" le respondió su líder de vuelta, exasperado por todo lo ocurrido.

-Mientras discutían, ninguno de los presentes se percató del curioso polvo negro que fluía dentro de la habitación. Una vez adentro, éste comenzó a agruparse y elevarse; tomando una forma humana que pronto llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-"¿¡Qué rayos!?" exclamo Dayyan asustado mientras sus compañeros sólo mostraban expresiones de miedo. Poco a poco, el polvo negro adquirió color y lo que parecía ser una masa oscura se volvió una persona; un curioso joven para ser exacto.

-Largo cabello rubio con cola de caballo, ojos azules con antifaz rojo para ocultar su identidad. Traje ajustado negro y rojo con hombreras, rodilleras, guantes y coraza oscura. Aún si su apariencia podía parecer muy extravagante para los tres jóvenes árabes, para un citadino(a) común la palabra correcta para describir a aquella persona de rojo sería: _un superhéroe._

-"Hmmmm" musitaba el chico rubio de traje rojo mientras estudiaba todo a su alrededor calmadamente, incluyendo a Dayyan y sus amigos quienes murmuraban entre ellos; sin imaginarse que el joven escuchaba todo lo que decían.

-"E-¡Escucha!" le reclamo Dayyan mientras lo señalaba con su dedo. "¡No sé quien te creas, pero acabas de invadir nuestro territorio!"

-"Seguí su rastro hasta acá, pero veo que no están aquí" dijo el joven de largo cabello rubio al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba todo exhaustivamente, nada más para asegurarse de que no estuviera cometiendo un error.

-"¡Oye!" exclamo Dayyan enojado justo cuando tomó al joven rubio por el cuello. "¡Será mejor que te vayas antes q…!"

-"¡Dayyan!" gritaron sus amigos asustados.

-Sin que nadie se lo imaginara, o pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el misterioso superhéroe rubio no dudo, ni por un segundo, en desenfundar su revólver y borrar del mapa al líder del grupo. Su arma, en lugar de estar cargada con balas, disparó un rayo rojo que no dejó rastro del tosco líder árabe (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**).

-"¿Hmm?" musito nuevamente el rubio, esta vez algo sorprendido por el polvo negro que flotaba alrededor de él.

-"Entiendo, no debo eliminar a los nuevos recipientes" dijo como respuesta para el polvo, luego enfundó sus revólveres rápidamente.

-"Q-q-qué acaba de pasar…" titubeo asustado uno de los secuaces de Dayyan mientras el misterioso joven creaba un mini vórtice de polvo negro mano.

-"N-¡No lo sé pero será mejor que nos alejemos de este loco ahora!" grito desesperado su compañero.

-"Residan en sus nuevos huéspedes y háganlos fieles servidores de su excelencia" le dijo el chico rubio al vórtice, y luego hizo que éste se esparciera sobre los asustados jóvenes árabes. Cabe destacar que, al estar en una zona casi desierta, nadie pudo auxiliarlos del mal que se había colado frente a sus narices.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente, como muestra de agradecimiento para Jaleb y su abuelo por dejarlos pasar la noche en su hogar, los chicos decidieron ayudarlos con su problema económico. Esto no era algo que los sorprendiera. La casa de su nuevo amigo apenas podía mantenerse en pie con lo poco que ganaban él y su abuelo; sin mencionar el escaso mobiliario que tenían.

-Debido a esto, el grupo concluyó que la mejor y más rápida forma de acelerar las ganancias para Jaleb y su abuelo era que se dividieran en grupos de dos e hicieran la mayor cantidad de trabajos posibles en el pueblo. Oportunidad que aprovechó cierto rowdyruff boy para quedar con una determinada persona con la cual esperaba romper el hielo aún más.

_En el puerto_

-"**Sigh!"** suspiró Butch cansado después de haber llevado una pesada caja a la cubierta de un barco.

-"Todavía no puedo creer que nos haya tocado el trabajo más pesado" se quejó mientras secaba algo de su sudor de su frente.

-"Ngngn, ja…estoy de acuerdo" le respondió un agotado Jaden luego de haber hecho lo mismo que el rowdyruff boy verde. "Para la próxima, escogeremos antes que Brick y Boomer" añadió con cierta fatiga.

-"Je, por supuesto" respondió Butch con una pequeña sonrisa. Si de algo, al menos, podía estar agradecido, era el hecho que el chico hizo todo lo posible por mantener su físico, resistencia y fuerza nivelados; aún si los deportes no eran en realidad su gusto preferido.

-"¿Huh?" musito confundido en el momento que vio a un misterioso joven abordar el barco. Cuando pudo mirarlo más de cerca, notó que no era una amenaza; sólo uno de los molestos amigos de ese presuntuoso chico rubio del otro día.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?" pregunto el chico de cabello azul oscuro con cierta molestia mientras él y Jaden lo observaban deambulando sin rumbo por el barco.

_Tienda de antigüedades, trastienda_

-"Así que…" comenzó a decir Boomer confundido mientras rascaba su cabeza. "Nuestro trabajo es sólo vigilar que nadie trate de asaltar la tienda por la parte de atrás".

-"Jejeje, ¿ingenioso no crees?" le pregunto Jaleb muy sonriente. "Por eso te pedí que escogieras la hoja con punta roja en secreto; para que nos tocara el trabajo menos arduo de los tres. Nadie ha asaltado esta tienda en años".

-"Emmm… yo no tengo problema con eso, pero si mis hermanos se enteran de lo que hiciste nos mataran de seguro" le dijo algo preocupado mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

-En ese momento, Hayate, quien descansaba sobre una caja, sintió algo en el área. Sus pequeñas orejas pronto se arquearon y sus ojos se exaltaron; asumió su pose ofensiva y comenzó a gruñirle a alguien que, al parecer, se dirigía adonde ellos estaban.

-"¿Hayate?" lo llamó Boomer confundido mientras veía a su mascota tan enojada.

-"Oh no…" murmuro Jaleb con cierta molestia mientras veía a la persona responsable de la ira de Hayate.

-"Es Nabih, uno de los secuaces de Dayyan" le dijo al rowdyruff boy mientras veía al joven árabe caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

_Mercaderes_

-Como último trabajo importante del día, uno de los tres grupos debía laborar como cargador, pero de compras y mercancías. En pocas palabras, la casi ardua tarea de arreglar los objetos para los compradores y vendedores le había tocado a Brick y Fey.

-Luego de haber acomodado cuidadosamente el último costal en la carreta, el joven de cabello verde rápidamente se bajó del antiguo vehículo y dio la señal para que el carretero se pusiera en marcha, lo cual hizo a los pocos segundos.

-"¡Tengan cuidado en el camino!" les advirtió Fey amablemente mientras se despedía de las personas en la carreta.

-"¡Bien hecho!" exclamo Brick muy sonriente después de haberle dado una fuerte palmada a su amigo en la espalda.

-"Creo que ellos eran los últimos por el día de hoy" señaló el chico de rojo muy feliz, obviando el hecho de que casi le rompe la espalda a Fey.

-"Jeje" rió el joven de cabello verde algo avergonzado. "Si, eso creo" le respondió mientras, mentalmente, se quejaba de su dolor de espalda. No obstante, el hecho de que estuviera con Brick realmente lo apasionaba tanto que podía olvidarse del dolor.

-"Qué te parece si descansamos un poco y caminamos por el pueblo. Hay mucho que quiero conocer y creo que hay algo en este lugar que me recuerda a algo, pero no sé que es" admitió. Inmediatamente los ojos de Fey se exaltaron por la sorpresa. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? Parecía que si.

-"D-¡De acuerdo! ¡Suena bien!" le respondió a Brick de vuelta; tal vez muy ansioso para alguien tan reservado como Fey.

-"O-Ok, ¿¡pues qué esperamos!? Va…"

-"Te encontré" dijo una voz inexpresiva detrás de los jóvenes. Cuando los dos se dieron la vuelta, se percataron que la persona era el misterioso superhéroe, villano, rubio que atacó a los amigos de Dayyan.

_Puerto_

-"¿Crees que vino para vengarse?" le pregunto Jaden con voz seria a Butch.

-"No lo sé, pero no creo que llegué más lejos de donde está" respondió el rowdyruff boy.

-Desde que el casi desfallecido amigo de Dayyan subió al barco, tambaleándose y tropezando con todo lo que estaba en su camino, varios de los marineros recibieron la orden de obligar al mareado joven a bajar del barco. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tuvo la oportunidad…

-En el momento en que uno de los tripulantes trató de tomar al joven por el brazo, los ojos de éste se exaltaron con furia y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. La atmósfera a su alrededor se tornó hostil y una pesada aura oscura repelió a todos los marineros que estaban a su alrededor.

-Luego del estremecimiento, comenzó la fase de transformación. A los ojos de los ahora preocupados Butch y Jaden, el cuerpo del joven árabe comenzó a mutar en una versión terrorífica y monstruosa de un camello.

-"¡Grhagagarrrrr!" gruñó el espeluznante animal, dejando caer su saliva por toda la cubierta.

-"¡Desde cuando podía hacer eso!" exclamo Butch cómicamente nervioso luego de ver tan grotesca imagen enfrente de él.

-"¡Hgghrgr!" respingó el monstruo en el momento en que escuchó al chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-"¡Rayos nos vio!" exclamo Jaden nervioso.

-En ese instante, el camello monstruo lanzó un potente escupitajo en contra de Butch; quien no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Cabe destacar que no sólo fue una experiencia asquerosa para el chico de verde, sino también pegajosa…tal vez demasiado.

-"¡Nmgngh! ¡Maldición estoy atrapado!" se quejó Butch cuando se percató de que no podía sacar sus brazos o pies de la pegajosa baba que cubría su cuerpo y lo mantenía sujeto al mástil.

-"Grurhgh…" rumiaba el camello mientras caminaba hacia el indefenso Butch.

-"¡Brave ignition!" exclamo Jaden en un intento por alejar al monstruo de su amigo. No obstante, ni siquiera su más poderoso hechizo de fuego pudo hacerle un rasguño al camello monstruo, quien, con un simple golpe, hizo que Jaden se estrellara contra unas cajas.

-"¡Jaden!" gritó Butch preocupado en el momento en que su amigo fue lastimado.

-"Gurghhr…" rumió nuevamente el monstruo, esta vez justo en el rostro de el rowdyruff boy. Su constante resoplido no sólo golpeaba la cara del chico de verde, sino que también la ensuciaba aún más por la saliva que corría del hocico del camello de forma desagradable.

_-Este era el fin. Sin alguien que pudiera auxiliarlo y mientras estuviera inmóvil, ese camello monstruo iba a comerlo como almuerzo_._ No era la mejor forma de morir y de seguro se arrepentiría, después de muerto, cuando sus hermanos se enteraran._

-"Atraviesa su corazón hasta partirlo en dos: **¡Selkis!"** murmuro una voz juvenil desde la parte más alta de otro mástil del barco.

-Sin que nadie se lo esperara, y en cuestión de segundos, una flecha de luz atravesó el corazón del camello monstruo, derrotándolo al instante; debido a que, curiosamente, el polvo negro que había infectado al primer secuaz de Dayyan, había abandonado su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, su forma humana había regresado. Sin embargo, Butch sólo podía preguntarse: ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Y ¿Quién era ese misterioso chico que lo había salvado?

_Trastienda_

-"Deja que yo me encargue de esto Boomer, tal vez lo convenza ya que Dayyan no está por aquí" dijo Jaleb, ofreciéndose como voluntario para confrontar al aturdido joven.

-"¡Oye Nabih! No te ves muy bien" dijo Jaleb en un tono muy jovial con el fin de ganarse la confianza del joven.

-"Qué te parece si…" decía Jaleb mientras que, peligrosamente, trataba de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Nabih.

-Justo antes de que hubiera algún tipo de contacto, los ojos del joven árabe se exaltaron y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, ahora garra de tigre, desgarró parte de la camisa china rubí de Jaleb, al igual que parte de su pecho.

-"¡Jaleb!" gritó Boomer preocupado en el momento que vio a su amigo por los aires con sangre en su cuerpo.

-"¡Grrr!" gruñó Nabih justo cuando escuchó al rowdyruff boy.

-Al igual que su compañero, sus ojos se exaltaron y su cuerpo terminó de convertirse en animal. Esta vez, en lugar de ser un enorme camello monstruo, era un antropomórfico tigre de bengala musculoso y de gran tamaño.

-"Grhrrr…" gruñía ferozmente mientras se acercaba a un desconcertado Boomer paso a paso, como una fiera acechando a su presa.

-Sin previo aviso, Hayate no dudó ni por un segundo en ayudar a su fiel amo. Saltó y se aferró firmemente con su mandíbula de la parte posterior del cuello del monstruo. Obviamente el tigre humano exasperadamente trataba de alejar al canino de él, pero sus brazos eran tan grandes y el lugar donde estaba el pequeño husky parecía inalcanzable. No tuvo otra opción más que obligar al cachorro a que lo soltara mediante la expulsión de su pesada aura oscura.

-"¡Hayate!" gritó Boomer preocupado por segunda vez cuando vio a su pequeña mascota siendo lanzada por los aires de forma tan brusca.

-En un desesperado intento, el rubio quiso acercársele para ver sus heridas; pero fue retenido por el pesado y fuerte agarre del tigre monstruo, quien lo sostuvo contra una pared por el cuello.

-Una vez que sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, desesperadamente, trató de aplicar cualquier tipo de hechizo en el brazo del tigre para que lo soltara. Sin embargo, su nerviosismo no sólo lo desconcentraba; sino que lo hacía perder más aire del que contaba. Pronto, comenzó a perder la consciencia progresivamente a manos de su agresor.

-_Así terminaría su viaje, a manos de un monstruo que lo desinflaría como un globo. Moriría con decepción y tristeza en su corazón al saber que dejaría a sus hermanos para reunirse con sus padres y nana en el otro mundo_

-"Juzga sin remordimiento: **¡Anubis!"** exclamo la voz de un joven que había llegado a la escena.

-Apenas el canto terminó, innumerables cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo del tigre monstruo; venciéndolo sin mucho problema. Como era de esperarse, una vez que Nabih perdió el conocimiento, el polvo negro que había invadido su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire; retornando así a su forma humana. La única duda que restaba ahora, eran las intenciones del salvador de Boomer…

_Mercaderes_

-"Tu eres Brick, líder rojo de los rowdyruff boys, ¿cierto?" le pregunto el joven rubio con completa seriedad.

-"¡Có-cómo lo!" dijo el chico de cabello naranja sorprendido de que un desconocido supiera tanto sobre él.

-"Mi nombre es _Herkel_ y soy uno de los cuatro jinetes demoníacos de su excelencia, **Lord Him-sama**" añadió el rubio con voz inexpresiva mientras se presentaba ante él (**leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**).

-"¿Him?" repitió Brick confundido ya que no sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo aquel chico rubio. Sin embargo, Fey ya tenía conocimiento sobre aquel individuo del curioso nombre…

-"Mi señor ha solicitado una audiencia contigo y tus hermanos, Boomer y Butch, en sus dominios; así que debo pedirles que abandonen su viaje y me acompañen" le explicó.

-"¡Que dijiste!" exclamo Brick, esta vez con cierta molestia ya que las palabras de Herkel parecían más una orden que petición.

-"¡No lo escuches Brick!" le dijo Fey agitado. "¡Ese sujeto, Him, es una mala persona que destruye ciudades y tortura a las personas!"

-"¡Qué!" dijo pasmado por la sorpresa.

-"Suficiente" murmuro Herkel y usó su polvo negro para levantar a Fey en el aire mientras lo ahorcaba.

-"¡Fey!" gritó Brick preocupado.

-"No tolerare insolencias o interrupciones en contra de los deseos de mi señor" le advirtió el rubio muy serio mientras torturaba al joven de cabello verde.

-"Tsk, maldito" susurro el rowdyruff boy molesto mientras invocaba su llave espada. "¡Déjalo ir!" le ordenó justo cuando su trató de golpearlo, pero Herkel rápidamente retrocedió. Fue ahí, en ese instante, cuando el polvo negro parlante se comunicó con él.

-"Entiendo, si los individuos oponen resistencia" decía inexpresivamente el jinete demoníaco mientras enfundaba su dos revólveres.

-"Un poco de fuerza bruta será requerida" decía mientras miraba fríamente al enojado líder rowdyruff boy.

-_¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué era tan agresivo contra ellos?, ¿Cómo sabía tanto de él y sus hermanos? Pero por sobretodo… ¿Quién era ese tal "Him" al que Herkel se refería con tanta superioridad y cómo Fey lo conocía?_

-"Esa parece ser una brillante demostración, ¿les molesta si yo también participo?" pregunto la jovial voz de un joven, mayor que los tres chicos juntos, de largo cabello azul oscuro, con la excepción de los cabellos negros de su frente, y ojos verdes marinos. Su vestimenta, a diferencia de la de Brick, era mucho más elegante; lo que indicaba que ese individuo estaba en una posición social más alta que los habitantes del pueblo.

-"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Herkel con cierta curiosidad por el joven.

-"Je" sonrió el joven de forma arrogante. "Es la primera vez que un plebeyo se dirige a mi de esa forma tan informal" decía mientras desenvainaba su woldo.

-"Soy **Amir Hilel**. Primer príncipe en la línea de sucesión al trono del imperio _Hatsu_" señaló de forma desafiante.

* * *

**Primero de los dos futuros capítulos con numerosas referencias al manga "Magi" de la autora Shinobu Ohtaka. Léanlo es muy bueno! :D**

**Preview:**

**Brick: ¡¿Una nación militar?!**

**Amir: Hacer que todos los países del mundo se rijan al imperio, esa es nuestra voluntad**

**Anubis: Lo siento mi rey, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por el canino**

**Jaleb: No puedo permitir que los príncipes de Hatsu obtengan el poder de esa celda**

**Héroes: No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! "38a Celda: Azi Dahaka"**

**Boomer: O-otro...Hayate...**


End file.
